Aircraft, watercraft, and other vehicles may employ manual locks to prevent damage to or movement of the vehicle. In an example of aircraft, the pilot may affix gust locks (also known as flight control locks or control locks) to the various control surfaces of the aircraft. The gust locks prevent damage to the control surface caused by wind and other environmental factors when the aircraft is not in use. The gust locks mechanically prevent movement of the control surface. Various gust locks can range from integral systems to hand-made, improvised wedges. The pilot must remove the gust locks as a step of pre-flight checks on the aircraft. Unfortunately, pilots can forget to remove gust locks before flight.